This invention relates generally to beverage dispensing devices such as a bottled water station, particularly of a type adapted for selective and alternative dispensing of uncarbonated or carbonated water. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved, relatively simple dispensing station having separate supplies of uncarbonated and carbonated water.
Bottled water dispenser stations are well-known in the art for containing a supply of relatively purified water in a convenient manner and location ready for substantially immediate dispensing and use. Such bottled water stations commonly include an upwardly open water reservoir mounted within a station housing and adapted to receive and support an inverted water bottle of typically three to five gallon capacity. Water within the inverted bottle flows downwardly into the station reservoir for selective dispensing therefrom through a faucet valve on the front of the station housing. Such bottled water stations are widely used to provide a clean and safe source of water for drinking and cooking, especially in areas where the local water supply contains or is suspected to contain undesired levels of contaminants.
In recent years, considerable interest has developed in connection with carbonated water dispensers, particularly of a relatively compact and cost-efficient design for use in an in-home or office environment. In this regard, carbonated water dispensers normally comprise a pressurized water tank or reservoir supplied with water and a selected carbonating gas, such as carbon dioxide, for appropriate intermixture to form carbonated water. The carbonated water provides a pleasing and refreshing beverage which can be used to form a soft drink beverage upon appropriate addition of a flavor syrup or the like. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,071,595; 5,073,312; and 5,085,810.
Various attempts have been made to modify a traditional bottled water station for purposes of providing a supply of carbonated water. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,164. In some instances, such modified bottled water stations have been adapted to provide both uncarbonated and carbonated water selected by the individual at the time of water dispensing. While such dual water supply systems are highly beneficial with respect to meeting certain beverage dispensing requirements, the system is necessarily equipped with separate water reservoirs containing the uncarbonated and carbonated water supplies. In the past, especially when the water supplies are refrigerated, a relatively complex and costly bottled water station has resulted, having numerous plumbing connections and fittings to obtain the desired dual water supplies.
The present invention provides an improved bottled water station for selective and alternative dispensing of uncarbonated and carbonated water, wherein the bottled water station has a relatively simplified arrangement of dual water-containing reservoirs, and a correspondingly simplified and cost-efficient construction.